Les amis ou le gloire
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Nakatsu a une chance incroyable. Un photographe lui ouvre les portes de la gloire, mais ses amis ?
1. Rencontre au centre commerciale

Titre : Les amis ou la gloire ?  
Auteur : Kim SHIZUMI  
Genre : POV  
Commentaires : Chose promise, chose du. Ma fic pour mon Naka adoré (non, non, je n'ai pas de préférence ) C'est le point de vu de Naka (il s'exprime avec beaucoup de !). Ce qui est entre parenthèse c'est toujours moi qui m'exprime  
Source: Hanakimi  
Disclaimer : Mon petit Naka n'est malheureusement pas à moi, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Mais M Otokimi, Océane,

**Les amis ou la gloire ?**

**Chapitre 1**

-Nakatsu, réveille-toi, il est 10h !  
-Veux dormir.  
-Mais on a rendez-vous avec Mizuki et les autres pour passer la journée ensemble au centre commercial.

Passer la journée avec Mizuki ! Mais oui, je me souviens ! Vite, il faut que je me dépêche ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Heureusement que Taiki est là ! Vite, vite ! Mon pull, mon jeans ! Voilà, je suis prêt !

-On peut y aller  
-Ton aura est dorée.  
-Ah, vous êtes encore là !  
-Désolé Sekime, mais Nakatsu ne voulait pas se lever.  
-Venez, tout le monde vous attend.

Je suis au paradis, une journée entière avec Mizuki. Ah, les voilà, mais, il est où Mizuki ? Comment, il est malade.

-Oui, il est grippé et le médecin scolaire lui a dit de rester couché bien au chaud.  
-Quoi ! Il a la grippe ! Le pauvre !  
-Ce n'est pas si grave Nakatsu. On y va quand même, on lui rapportera un souvenir.  
-Tu n'as pas de cœur Sano, le laisser tout seul !  
-Il n'est pas tout seul, Nakao lui tient compagnie.  
-Il ne voulait pas venir ? demande Noe.  
-Non, Nanba ne vient pas donc lui non plus.  
-Bien les gars, en route !

Ma belle journée se transforme en cauchemar. Moi qui voulais être avec Mizuki, c'est foutu. Bon, profitons de cette sortie, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut être tous ensembles (ils sont toujours tous ensembles mais bon). Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire au centre commerciale ? Ah oui, il me faut des nouvelles chaussures. Et comme cadeau pour Mizuki, je me demande ce qu'on pourra lui acheter ?

-Nakatsu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ou tu reste dehors ? me demande Sano légèrement énervé.  
-Ah, euh…oui j'arrive

Une fois dans le magasin, nous nous dispersons vite, chacun dans son lieu de prédilection : Sano dans les articles de sport, Noe dans la couture, Sekime dans les articles informatiques (je le vois bien avec un ordi portable sous la main) et Taiki dans les sculpture en bois (il cherche des objets occultes ?). Moi je file dans le rayon vêtements-chaussures. Alors, les chaussures…voilà, c'est là ! Voyons voir, il me faut des chaussures de sport, je suis plus à l'aise dedans. Cool ce modèle, mais plutôt en rouge ou en bleu ? Hum, les rouges sont trop voyantes mais les bleus sont bizarres.

-Prenez les bleus, elles vous iront à merveilles j'en suis sûr.  
-Hein, qui êtes vous ?  
-Excusez-moi, je me présente, Otokimi Haruka F., photographe de mode. Vous ferez un super modèle pour mon prochain album de clichés. Cela vous tenterai …euh, quel est votre nom jeune homme ?  
-Nakatsu Shuichi.  
-Très bien Nakatsu, j'attendrai votre réponse. Vous pourrez me joindre à ce numéro de téléphone. Je compte sur vous, au revoir.  
-Au revoir Otokimi-san !

Quelle chance ! Un photographe professionnel ! Je me demande s'il connaît Hara Akira ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont la même personnalité ! Au secours ! Je ne veux pas alors ! Mais c'est une chance qu'il m'ait pris moi ! Peut être qu'il est différent de ce Akira ! Faut que j'en discute avec les autres !

-Tiens, vous voilà enfin !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Nakatsu ? m'interrogea Sano blasé.  
-Un photographe professionnel veut m'engager comme modèle !  
-Et tu as dit quoi ? m'a demandé Sekime.  
-Ben, rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
-Pff, tu laisse passer une chance pareille, me dit Noe. Bon il faut rentrer maintenant.  
-On voulait pas acheter un cadeau à Mizuki ?

Sano sortie une boîte de confiseries d'un sachet. Quelle bonne idée il a eu. J'aurai voulu l'avoir. De toute façon, c'est lui qui lui aurait certainement donné.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir cet air renfrogné, ça enlève la beauté de ton visage.

Je me retourne afin de mettre un visage sur la voix, mais je ne vis qu'un grand sourire éblouissant.

-Oups, excuse-moi, tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir qui je suis. Je me présente, Otokimi Océane, je suis la fille de Otokimi Haruka. Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré.  
-Euh, oui.  
-Vu que mon père n'est pas d'un naturel patient, il voudrait savoir votre réponse tout de suite car nous allons partir dans trois jours pour Paris (je sais, ça fait cliché).  
-Nakatsu, une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas deux fois, encouragea Noe.  
-Sinon mademoiselle, vous faite quoi dans la vie ? Interrogea Sekime.  
-Je suis l'assistante de mon père, c'est moi qui gère ses affaires. Mais, qui êtes vous ?  
-Veuillez me pardonner, je suis un ami de Nakatsu, Sekime Kyougo.  
-Moi je suis Noe Shinji.  
-Sano Izumi.  
-Kayashima Taiki.  
-Enchanté de vous connaître tous. Alors Nakatsu ?  
-Ben…euh... J'accepte.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur ? Bah, ça va bien se passer. Et puis, Mizuki va m'admirer si je deviens célèbre Et là c'est sûr qu'il va m'aimer ! Ah ! Qu'il est mignon ! Mais attend, si je pars à Paris, je ne pourrai pas le voir ! Oh non ! Bah, ils me permettront sûrement de le voir. Tiens, je vais en parler avec lui.

-Salut Nakatsu.  
-Salut Mizuki, ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, un peu. Et vous, vous vous êtes bien amusé au centre commercial ?  
-Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé là-bas.  
-Raconte !  
-Il y a un photographe qui m'a engager comme modèle !  
-Génial !  
-Il s'appelle Otokimi-san, il m'a aidé à choisir mes chaussures ! Elles sont belles hein ?  
-Elles te vont à ravir.  
-Oh, mais tu dois être fatigué, je suis désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, j'ai passer l'après-midi avec Nakao. Discuté avec toi c'est beaucoup plus reposant *baille*. Je suis content pour toi .

Il s'est endormi. Qu'il est mignon quand il dort. Et quelle gentillesse. J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser ! Il dort, ce serai facile. J'ai juste à me pencher…

-Tient, Nakatsu, tu es là. Il dort ?  
-Hein ? Euh, oui, il s'est endormit à force de discuter.  
-Pff, je savais que tu étais fatiguant, mais à ce point. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais penché comme ça ?  
-Quoi ! Moi ? Mais…euh…rien pourquoi ? D'ailleurs je vais y aller ! Salut !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Ouf, un peu plus et Sano me surprenait. Pris sur le fait, ça aurait été horrible. S'il l'apprenait…je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serai passer. Il avait l'air content Mizuki. Je vais être célèbre ! Youpi !

-Nakatsu, il y a une fille qui te demande à l'entrée.

Hein ? Une fille ? Je me demande qui c'est. Ça ne peut pas être …

-Nakatsu !  
-Bonjour Otokimi-san.  
-Sois pas si formel avec moi, tu peux m'appeler Océane. Déjà que tu devras me supporter pendant les séances photos. Tu dois penser qu'on est envahissant mon père et moi, on ne te laisse pas une minute de répit, non ? J'en suis désolée. Mais mon père m'a chargé de te dire de préparer ta valise car tu pars demain à Paris.  
-Je croyais que c'était dans trois jours.  
-Ça c'était si tu refusais. Il voulait absolument un Japonais comme modèle. Alala, je te jure, quand il a une idée celui là. Mais je dois aussi remplir une fiche, un peu comme un CV. T'as quel âge ?  
-J'ai 17 ans.  
-Oh, on a 4 ans de différence, je pensais que tu devais avoir entre 19 et 20 ans. Bref passons. Oh et puis ça me soule, tu veux bien me la remplir pour demain ? Tu me la donneras dans l'avion. Un chauffeur passera te prendre à 10h pile, sois à l'heure. Salut !  
-Salut.

Elle a 21 ans ! C'est elle qui fait jeune plutôt. Mais pourquoi je reste planté là moi ? Vite, il faut que je fasse ma valise avec hâte ! Ouf, il y a personne dans la chambre, ils doivent tous être entrain de manger. Mais moi aussi j'ai faim. Bon, j'y vais en vitesse et je reviens.

-Tient Nakatsu ! Viens avec nous, me dit Noe.  
-Pas le temps, lui répondis-je.

Faut que je me dépêche ! Alors, qu'est-ce que j'emmène ? Des vêtements, des chaussures, un réveil, ça peut toujours servir et mes affaires de toilette. Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre demain ? Faut que je sois présentable, mais en même temps à l'aise. Alors ça, ça et ça. Mais si je mets ça plutôt que ça ? Non, ça ne va pas. Je reste sur ça, mais ça va pas ensemble. Au secours ! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre finalement ! Mais à qui je peux demander conseil ? Hum, les seuls que je connaisse qui pourront m'aider sont Nakao et Himejima, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent de m'aider. Mais il y a aussi Noe ! Lui il voudra bien m'aider !

-Tu fais quoi Nakatsu ?  
-Ah Taiki ! Ben, euh, ma valise.  
-Et tous ses vêtements par terre ?  
-Le choix est difficile, je ne peux pas mettre n'importe quoi.  
-C'est pour ça que Noe et Sekime se sont invités, déclara Taiki d'une voix neutre.  
-Salut !  
-Justement, j'allais vous chercher.  
-C'est sûr, tu ne sais pas accorder tes vêtements. T'avais l'intention de mettre ça ? dit Noe septique.  
-Ben oui pourquoi ?  
-Ça ne va pas du tout ensemble ! Laisse moi faire. Alors voyons voir de quoi nous disposons. Effectivement, je comprends que tu as du mal à trouver des vêtements convenables.  
-Pourtant d'habitude tu as toujours de bons habits.  
-Oui, mais ils sont sales. C'est tout ce qui me reste.  
-Bon on va faire avec. Alors tu peux mettre ça avec ce haut ou celui-là. Ce jean va bien avec ce pull.

30 minute plus tard.

Ouf, c'est enfin fini. D'un côté il m'a bien aidé Noe. Maintenant j'ai de quoi m'habiller pour un mois au moins. Mais je suis fatigué (comme moi). Je règle mon réveil et au dodo !

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Voilà mon premier chapitre est fini ! Enfin. Ça vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Je continu ? J'arrête ? Je sais, je continu et si c'est encore pire que ce que j'ai fait (ça va être dur ) ben, je vois pas ce que je pourrai faire .

…

Aparté on air …

Kim :Alors mon pitit Naka ? Comment tu trouve ma fic ? *battement de cils*  
Naka : Mirci ! T'es trop gentille ! Vi ch'uis une star maintenant !  
Kim : Adorable  
Sano : Baka.  
Kim et Naka : Méchant !  
Miz : Eh, pourquoi je n'apparais que une fois ?  
Kim : Parce que c'est sur mon Naka à moi  
Miz : Ah ok. Mais je serai un peu plus dedans ?  
Kim : Pas dans le prochain chapitre, enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas maître de mon clavier et de vos mouvements.  
Noe et Sekime :Et nous !  
Kim : Ben vous pareil. Mais je vous promets que vous aurez plus d'apparitions après. Bon je file continuer avec le chapitre 2.  
Sano : J'espère que ton style s'améliorera un jour.  
Kim : Attention à toi.  
Sano : Comme si j'avais peur de toi !  
Kim :Banzai ! A l'attaque

Aparté off pour raison technique. Oui les blessés sont par-là mais ne les mettaient pas ensembles sinon leur état pourrai empirer…


	2. Paris

**Chapitre 2: Paris**

Je suis une star très demandé. Mizuki et mes amis m'admirent et sont là pour m'encourager. On est dans une de ces soirées dont je fais toujours partie. On rie tous ensemble, mais Mizuki a l'air de se forcer. Je la prends à part et lui demande si ça va. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me dit…Hein, une sonnerie sort de sa bouche ? Une sonnerie ? Mince mon réveil ! Quel rêve fantastique, quoiqu'un peu bizarre. Vite sous la douche !

-Nakatsu, tu viens manger ?  
-Tout de suite Taiki !

Je m'habille en vitesse et je rejoins mon camarade de chambre pour aller manger. Mais je ne fais que picorer. Angoisse, souci, anxiété, peur de mal faire, que de tracas. Mais, il ne faut pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je suis le Moeru Waka Jishi de l'équipe de foot ! Je suis le meilleur !

-Euh, Nakatsu, il faudrait que tu y ailles.  
-Mince, oui merci Sekime ! Salut !  
-Donne de tes nouvelles, ne nous oublie pas.  
-Pas de risque !

9h50, je cours dans ma chambre prendre ma valise, 9h52 je pars en direction du parking. 9h59 j'arrive, j'ai fais un nouveau record de vitesse, j'en suis tout essoufflé.

-Vous devez être Nakatsu-san.  
-Euh, oui, vous êtes la personne qui dois me chercher ?  
-Bien, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de monter dans la voiture.  
-Ou…oui je monte.  
-Je prends votre valise.  
-Tenez.

Je lui tends ma valise qu'il met dans le coffre. Je prends place dans l'élégante voiture. Le chauffeur ferme la portière et monte à son tour dans le véhicule avant de démarrer. L'intérieur est très spacieux quoi qu'un peu trop (il fait le difficile ). Le trajet dura très peu de temps, mais je ne sais pas si c'était une impression ou parce que le conducteur roulait à vive allure.

-Nous sommes arrivé monsieur, me dit le chauffeur en m'ouvrant la portière. Si vous voulez bien descendre.  
-Heu, oui merci .  
-Nakatsu !  
-Mll Oto… heu Océane.  
-T'a fais un bon voyage ?  
-Oui.  
-Viens, George (j'avais envie d'appeler le chauffeur George) prendra ta valise.  
-Ok.

Elle m'entraîna dans l'aéroport George et moi à sa suite. Nous rejoignîmes son père dans le jet privé qui semblait leur appartenir (ben oui, c'est un photographe très riche) Je m'assis, mal à l'aise car je suis peu habitué à tant de luxe.

-Eh, Nakatsu !  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Je te demandais si tu ne voulais pas boire quelque chose ? On a un champagne délicieux.  
-Heu, non merci, je n'ai pas soif.  
-Bien.

L'avion décolla. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car Océane me demanda.

-Ça ne va pas Nakatsu ?  
-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ça doit être l'altitude.  
-T'avais déjà pris l'avion avant ?  
-Euh, non, c'est la première fois.  
-Ça explique tout, je vais te chercher un truc contre le mal du transport (berk j'aime po ça moi)

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit dans le fond de l'aéroplane. Otokimi-san qui n'avait encore rien dit m'accosta.

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Il me fallait vraiment un modèle pour cette séance de photo et tu correspondais exactement à ce que je cherchais.  
-Quelles étaient vos critère de choix ? Parce que les Japonais, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.  
-Tu as un visage qui exprime très bien les émotions que tu ressens. De plus, ton allure entre le yankee et le gentil garçon est plaisant. Oh, je vois que tu t'ais décidé pour les chaussures que je t'avais conseillé.  
-Vu votre métier, je me suis dit que votre conseil était à suivre.  
-Tu m'en vois ravi.  
-Voilà ton médicament Nakatsu ! **(1)**  
-Merci.

Je bu le verre qu'elle me tendit après avoir avalé le médicament. Quelques minutes plus tard et je me sentais déjà mieux. Le voyage dura quelques heures, je bavardais avec Océane et son père de mon nouveau travail, de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivé à Paris, je fus surpris de voir Georges avec une limousine semblable à celle qui m'avait amené à l'aéroport.

-On a des studios de photo un peu partout dans le monde.  
-Ah.  
-Allez monte.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture qui était encore plus grande que celle qui ma cherché. En 10 minutes, nous étions arrivés devant un grand bâtiment blanc avec de grandes fenêtre où l'on voyait des personnes marcher. Nous entrâmes et je ne savais plus où regarder tellement il y avait de choses à voir.

-Bonjour Otokimi-san, Mademoiselle et …  
-C'est le nouveau modèle, il est japonais, Géraldine. Je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne le français.  
-Ils disent quoi, Océane ? demandais-je intrigué.  
-Oh, c'est Géraldine la secrétaire. Elle m'aide à la gestion. Elle est très curieuse, elle voulait savoir qui tu étais. Papa, je l'emmène chez Marcos !  
-D'accord, je t'y rejoindrai.

Océane m'entraîna dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant une porte de couleur verte avec une lune dessus.

-La lune c'est pour être originale et pas mettre une étoile, m'expliqua Océane en ouvrant la porte. Tadam ! Voici le studio de photo. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?  
-J'en avais déjà vu un mais pas aussi grand et impressionnant.  
-Tu as déjà fait des photos ? Ah oui, je l'avais lu dans ton dossier. Avec qui ?  
-Hara Akira. Il nous a pris, moi et mes amis.  
-Hum, son nom me dit quelque chose. Ah oui je me souviens d'avoir vu son exposition une fois. C'est un bon photographe.  
-Si on veut, il a des idées pas très...hum enfin bon.  
-Océane, c'est toi ?  
-Je suis là, Marcos !  
-Je savais que c'était toi, je reconnaîtrai ta voix entre mille.  
-Frimeur (le vent ) Marcos, je te présente Nakatsu Shuichi, le nouveau modèle. Il est Japonais alors n'essaye pas de lui parler, il ne comprendra pas **(2)**  
-D'accord.  
-Nakatsu, lui c'est Marcos, le coiffeur. Voilà Miriam, la maquilleuse, Julie et Fred les stylistes et Vincent le technicien.  
-C'est moi qui fait en sorte que l'éclairage est top.  
-Enchanté de vous connaître *big smile* **(3)**  
-Il a dit qu'il était enchanté de vous connaître.  
-Ben il déchantera vite.

Soudain ils rirent tous après que Fred eut dit ce charabia. Je ne comprenais rien et ça m'agaçait, mais je ne dis rien.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.  
-Bonjour patron, dirent-ils tous en cœur.  
-Bon, on va faire une ou deux photos pour voir un peu comment il se débrouille.  
-Allez suis-nous !

Une vague m'emporta dans une salle à côté du studio. Julie et Fred me faisaient essayer une tonne de vêtements avant de trouver ceux qui m'iront (les premiers qu'il a essayé lol), puis Marcos me coiffa et Miriam ajouta une petite touche de maquillage. Vincent régla l'éclairage pendant qu'on me plaçait. Je n'avais pas le même sentiment que quand c'était Akira qui m'avait photographié. Là, je commençais à stresser un peu. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiétais ? Je sais comment ça se passe. Voilà, je suis détendu et ça commence. Je suis mitraillé de flash éblouissants quand un téléphone retenti.

-C'est fini, viens on va te changer, dit Fred  
-Heu…  
-Zut c'est vrai, il ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit.  
-Océane ! cria Marco. On a besoin de tes talents de traductrice !  
-J'arrive. Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu peux lui dire que la séance est fini et qu'on va le changer, dit Julie.  
-C'est fini Nakatsu, suis les, ils vont de démaquiller et te changer.  
-Ok.

Je me demande si Océane en a pas assez de traduire chaque mot. Je suivis docilement la troupe. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans ma vrai peau. C'était bien mes habits à moi, ma coupe de cheveux initiale et mon teint. Océane me fais signe d'approcher.

-On va rentrer. On a une villa à Paris et ta chambre et là-bas.  
-Ok.  
-On y va.  
-Salut Océane. Salut Nakatsu.  
-Salut tout le monde.  
-Sayonara

Peut être que je les comprendrais un jour. J'aperçus Georges et la limousine. Nous montâmes et partit vers l'extérieur de Paris. On passe devant une structure en fer immense.

-C'est la tour Eiffel, l'un des nombreux monuments de Paris. Je te les ferai visiter si tu veux.  
-Ce serai génial. C'est très impressionnant. On voit pas ce genre de chose au Japon.  
-Mais vous avez le mont Fuji et puis les onsen d'Hinata. Et Shibuya aussi est très impressionnant.  
-Oui.  
-Nous sommes arrivé mademoiselle.  
-Merci Georges. Viens.

A peine descendu de la voiture, qu'un chien me bondit dessus.

-Folie ! Au pied ! Désolé Nakatsu.  
-C'est pas grave. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien.  
-En fait on en a 26. Un par lettre de l'alphabet. Elle c'est Folie Douce, mais Folie c'est plus court.  
-C'est jolie. J'ai un ami qui a aussi un chien. Je préfère les chats, mais cette chienne est mignonne.

Folie Douce nous suivit en sautant dans tous les sens. Océane me conduisit à l'étage de la maison.

-Voilà, ta chambre est au fond du couloir à gauche. Tes valises y sont déjà. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles avec le téléphone. Tu fait la touche mem puis 2.  
-Ok.

J'allais donc dans ma chambre au bout du couloir à gauche. C'était une pièce magnifique. J'avais même un lit à baldaquin. Ça me changeai du lit superposé du lycée. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Je répondis

-Allo ?  
-Descend, on mange…_bip bip bip_

Je accrochais et sortit de ma chambre. Après avoir traversé le couloir immense, je descendis l'escalier en marbre blanc. Une jeune fille vêtu de noir et d'un tablier blanc était au pied de l'escalier. Elle dit avec difficulté deux-trois mots en japonnais pour me dire de la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans une gigantesque salle à manger.

-Merci Yvonne. Assied toi Nakatsu, le repas va arriver. Tu dois avoir faim ?  
-Oui.

Une autre jeune fille apporta les assiettes où il y avait de délicieux mets. Une bonne odeur s'en dégageait. Une chose me chiffonna, néanmoins.

-Océane ?  
-Oui.  
-Ton père n'est pas là ?  
-Non, il est entrain de développer tes photos, il ne mangera pas avec nous, mon frère le remplace si je puis dire.  
-Otokimi Jarod, enchanté.  
-Vous parlez bien japonais, dis-je étonné.  
-J'ai fais mes études au Japon. C'est un pays que j'aime beaucoup.  
-Si vous ne mangez pas tout de suite, ça va refroidir.  
-A vos ordres chef ! répondis le frère d'Océane.

Nous mangeâmes donc en silence. C'était délicieux. Après le diner, je pus me retirer dans ma chambre. J'avais le droit de me balader dans la villa si je le souhaitais, mais je préférais rester sur mon lit. J'étais fatigué. Je devais téléphoner à mes amis, mais je n'en avait plus la force. Je m'affalais sur l'oreiller moelleux et m'endormis rapidement.

**Fin**

**(1)** Aspégic ou Doliprane lol, c'est un pitit clin d'œil à l'infirmière de mon bahut qui nous demande toujours ça

**(2)** Il n'y a que Océane et Otokimi-san qui parle Japonais et c'est avec Nakatsu.

**(3)** Il a oublié qu'ils ne comprennent pas le japonais

Apparté on …

K: Alors ?  
N: De mieux en mieux. J'adore.  
K: Mirciiiiii.  
S: Et nous alors ?  
K: Tient, tu veux plus d'apparition ? Depuis quand tu aimes mon travail ?  
S: Jamais je n'aimerai ton travail.  
M: Elle est bien cette fic, mais moi aussi je veux plus d'apparition.  
K: C'est bon, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un peu de dialogue. Bon, je vais allez écrire la suite. Sayonara !


	3. Chiens et photos

**Chapitre 3: Chiens et photos**

-Tout le monde debout !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Océane.  
-Deux chiens ont disparus ! Et les autres sont très agités, ce n'est pas normal !  
-Tu me réveilles pour ça ! Ils reviendront, Jarod. Bonne nuit.  
-Il y a un problème ?  
-Nakatsu, tu veux bien m'aider à retrouver deux chiens ? Ils se sont sûrement échappés, mais comme ils sont jeunes, je m'inquiète.  
-Je veux bien.  
-Habille toi et rejoinds moi en-bas.

Lui qui était plaisantin et joyeux, je le voyais stressé et anxieux. J'enfilais mes habits en vitesse et dévala les escaliers pour le retrouver. Il m'attendait avec deux chiens aux poils blanchis.

-On va se servir de leur odora pour les retrouver. Tu prends Delphes et moi Novaïa. Si t'en trouve un, reviens avec m'attendre ici.  
-Hai.

Je partie donc avec Delphes. Cette chienne reniflait le sol et je me laissais entraîner. J'ai eu l'impression que je cherchais depuis des heures quand elle s'arrêta soudain. J'entendais un grognement sourd provenant du buisson devant lequel on était. Une boule brune me bondit dessus, me reversant sous le choc. J'en avais trouvé un, mais pour le remmener ce sera une autre affaire. Je le tirais, poussais, tentais tout ce qui était humainement possible, mais rien à faire. Pourquoi il gardait ce buisson ? Je m'en approchais pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Un autre chien qui avait l'air mal en point. Il saignait. Son flan était couvert de morsures pas belles à voir.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là et en même temps je devais prévenir Jarod. J'essayais alors ma seule chance. J'ordonnais à Delphes d'aller chez son maître et de l'amener. Je ne savais pas si elle avait compris, mais elle partit. Il faisait frais et le chien frissonnait. J'enlevais ma veste pour recouvrir l'animal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je relevais la tête et vis Jarod.

-Bravo Nakatsu, tu les as retrouvé.  
-Il y en a un qui est blessé.  
-Delphes m'a prévenu.

-C'est une grande comédienne. J'ai appelé le vétérinaire. Je croie que Teek et Kid te doivent une fière chandelle.  
-Ce n'est rien, c'est Delphes qui les as retrouvé.  
-N°4 a toujours eu un don.  
-N°4 ?  
-C'est par rapport à la première lettre de leur nom.  
-Ah ok.

Le vétérinaire arriva et emmena Kid. Moi, j'allais me coucher. Je m'endormis profondément dans mon lit sur mon oreiller moelleux et doux. Demain je n'aurais peut être pas le temps de me reposer. Enfin, demain j'aurais du dire aujourd'hui car le téléphone sonna pour me réveiller.

-Oui, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-Tu dormais ?  
-Oui.  
-Ah désolé. Heu, mon père à développé les photos, tu veux les voir tout de suite ou encore dormir ?  
-J'arrive.  
-Ok, rejoins nous dans le jardin.  
-D'accord.

Je raccrochais tout en me levant doucement. Un grand bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en me frottant les yeux. Ce qui m'aurait fallut, c'est une douche froide, mais je ne savais plus où était la salle de bain. Bon, un petit repérage dans ma chambre. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait hier au lieu de m'affaler sur le lit. Alors, je sais que cette porte donne sur le couloir, il reste donc trois autre portes. Bon, celle en face de la sortie, c'est celle qui donne sur le balcon, ouvrons celle en face de mon lit. Ah, euh ce n'est qu'un placard. Voyons la dernière (roulement de tambour lol), c'est la salle de bain. Hip hip hip hourra ! Vite je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Je descendais les escaliers (j'arrête pas avec ses escaliers) quand je croisais Jarod.

-Salut  
-Ben t'en as de la chance toi.  
-Ah pourquoi ?  
-J'ai jamais vu mon père aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps. Tu dois être un sacré modèle, bravo.  
-Merci

Les photos étaient donc réussit ? Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Otokimi-san et Océane qui m'attendaient.

-Voilà mon modèle préféré. Vient mon garçon, regarde.

Il me tendit les photos. J'osais pas les regarder, mais en même temps je voulais les voir. C'est moi ça ? Il est doué ce photographe.

-Tu peux les garder si tu veux.  
-Ah oui ? Merci beaucoup.  
-Ce matin, tu peux te reposer, mais cet après-midi on reprend les photos. Ah et il faudrait que tu apprennes deux ou trois mots de français, cela pourrait t'être utile.  
-Bien sûr. Euh, pourrais-je téléphoner à mes amis ?  
-Bien sûr, utilise le téléphone de ta chambre. Bien tu peux disposer. Bon Océane, où en étions nous ?

Comme sur un nuage, je regagnais ma chambre, les photos en main. Je les posais sur mon chevet et saisit le téléphone. Je composais le numéro du lycée tout en me demandant ce que je pourrais leur dire.

-Allo ?  
-Oui bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à euh Kayashima Taiki s'il vous plait ?  
-Veuillez patienter un instant.

-Allo ?  
-Taiki ?  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-C'est Nakatsu à l'appareil. Ça va ?  
-Oui oui. Tu veux que je fasse appeler les autres aussi ?  
-Ah euh, ne te dérange pas.  
-Allo *voix mielleuse* Nakatsu ?  
-Euh, c'est qui ?  
-Alors ça va toi ? (ND: C'est Sekime qui passait dans le coin )  
-Oui, c'est génial ici.  
-C'est fou comme on est au calme sans toi.  
-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas que je revienne !  
-Je plaisante. Tient voilà Ashiya et Sano qui arrive. Je te les passe.  
-Allo Nakatsu ?  
-Salut Mizuki.  
-Alors ce job, il te plait ?  
-J'adore, j'ai fais des photo dès mon arrivée et de nouveau cet après midi.  
-Je suis content pour toi. Mais ne nous oublie pas.  
-Impossible  
-Tu rentre quand ?  
-Ah Sano, quel ton glacial  
-C'est ton équipe de foot qui veut savoir.  
-Je leur manque c'est ca ?  
-Non, c'est juste pour savoir combien de temps ils pourront jouer correctement  
-J'en sais rien, ça ne dépend pas de moi. C'est Otokimi-san et Océane qui décident.  
-Océane ?  
-Oups. Désolé mais je dois te laisser. A bientôt.  
-Sal…Il a raccroché.

Pourquoi j'ai autant stressé. Ce sont mes potes pourtant, mais … Non je peux toujours leur écrire, je crois que c'est mieux. En plus je pourrais leur envoyer les photos. Oui, je vais faire comme ça. Mais maintenant je vais me préparer pour après.

**A suivre**

Aparté on…

K: J'ai fini le chapitre 3. Enfin ! Youpiiiiiiiiiii  
N: Euh pourquoi je stress au téléphone moi ?  
K: C'est pour avoir une excuse pour que tu écrive et que tu envois les photos. Tiens je veux les voir moi. Alors, Sano et Ashiya, vous avez eu votre apparition.  
S: Tu te fout de moi ?  
K: Bien sûr.  
S: Attend voir.  
K: Hiiiiiiiii Nakatsu, il est méchant avec moi !  
N: Attend au moins que la fic soit fini Sano.  
S: D'accord, mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre.  
K: Ça veut dire quoi ca ?  
N: Ben je veux au moins voir la fin de la fic, après …  
K: Je m'en fous vu que je fais plein de One-Shot yaoi en attendant l'inspiration

Aparté off …

Pfffffffff allé je ne sais pas combien de chapitre ca va durer, mais je croie que je vais vite la finir parce que je crois qu'elle devient ennuyante. Bref, mon Nakatsu aura été une vedette au moins


	4. Retour au Japon

**Chapitre 4: Retour au Japon**

_Cher amis,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi je m'amuse beaucoup. Otokimi-san est toujours aussi sévère et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais l'équipe est super sympa. J'ai appris quelques mots de français pour éviter à Otokimi-san de jouer les traductrices._

_Comment cela ce passe chez vous ? J'espère vous revoir bientôt car vous me manquez tous. Mais je ne sais pas quand car on va partir en Espagne pour des séance photo en pleine air. Je vous ramènerai des souvenir. _

_Bye_

_Nakatsu Shuichi  
_

_PS: Je vous envoie aussi des photos que j'ai pris à Paris lors de mon temps libre._

Voilà, j'ai fini de l'écrire. Cela fait deux mois que je suis ici. Je ne sais jamais quoi leur raconter et puis je n'ai pas le temps. Bon, faut que je m'occupe de mes bagages. Ce job me fais bien voyager: Allemagne, Angleterre, Sicile et maintenant l'Espagne. N'empêche que le lycée me manque, ils doivent bien s'amuser. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'ennuie, mais il me manque quelque chose.

-Nakatsu on y va !  
-J'arrive !

Me voilà repartie de nouveau pour l'aéroport, le vol puis l'aéroport et l'hôtel. C'est fatiguant les voyages. Une fois les bagages déposés, nous nous rendîmes sur le lieux de la séance photo. Le paysage était splendide, Otokimi-san avait le dont de dénicher des endroit merveilleux.

-Salut Nakatsu ! me dirent l'équipe en cœur.  
-Salut !  
-Tu viens avec nous, on va te relooker.  
-Dépêche toi, faut que tu passe aussi entre nos mains.

A force de faire la même chose avant les clichés, je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils racontaient. C'était une routine. Du coin de l'œil, je vis des passants s'arrêter pour nous regarder.

-Tu es prêt ?  
-Toujours (en français)  
-Ok, c'est partie !

Le mitraillement commença, j'avais l'habitude. Cette fois, le photographe s'arrêta vite.

-On va faire des photo de groupe. Tu sera en premier plan et les autres en flou derrière toi.  
-D'accord

Quelques passant furent donc recrutés. Ils avaient l'air tout excité, moi je souriais en pensant que je devais être comme ça la première fois.

-On arrête, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
-Déjà patron ? (habitude de Nakatsu copiée de l'équipe)  
-Oui, il paraît qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir dans la région, on refera des photos pendant l'averse. Ce sera magnifique.  
-Je vous crois.  
-Bonjour papa, salut Nakatsu.  
-Quel bon vent t'amène.  
-Ce soir, il y a une réception où nous sommes invités. Chez la famille Moratchélie.  
-D'accord à quelle heure ?  
-18h tapante. Je passerai te prendre Nakatsu. Papa, tu te débrouille comme d'habitude ?  
-Bien sûre.

Depuis que je vais à des réceptions, Otokimi-san va toujours par ses propres moyens et arrive avant nous. Il doit avoir un secret. Je me demande combien de temps on va rester.

-Océane, je me posais une question.  
-Oui ?  
-Ben, je voudrais savoir combien de temps je vais être modèle ?  
-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait plus ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est super comme truc.  
-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre, mais vu comme mon père t'adore, tu peux être sûr qu'il te gardera encore longtemps.  
-Ah.  
-T'as l'air déçu. Tu voulais qu'il te jette comme ça, tout de suite  
-Non, je pensais à mes amis du lycée. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de leur écrire.  
-Je voie. J'avais le même problème quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour mon père. Je voulais garder le contact avec mes anciens camarades de classe. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à m'en passer et puis je rencontre beaucoup de monde.  
-Oui, tu as peut être raison.

J'étais pas convaincu. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'être modèle d'un grand photographe. Bah, préparons nous pour la réception.

…

Je suis enfin de retour au Japon ! Ce n'est que pour une semaine pleine de travaille, mais ça fait quand même du bien. Je n'ai qu'un petit créneau d'une demi-heure, mais je pourrai peut être voir mes amis. Cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas pu leur écrire ou leur téléphoner.

Depuis mon retour d'Espagne, je suis encore plus débordé qu'avant. Otokimi-san a publié un book de photo qui a eu un grand succès. J'ai même eu le droit d'en avoir un exemplaire gratuit que j'ai fait dédicacer par toute l'équipe, Océane et son père.

Maintenant, il y a des demandes qui fusent de toute par, mais Otokimi-san n'en accepte aucune. Je suis content parce que mon emplois du temps est assez chargé.

-Océane  
-Oui ?  
-Pendant mon créneau de une demi-heure demain, est-ce que je peux voir mes camarades de lycée ?  
-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner d'ici.  
-Mais eux, ils peuvent venir, non ?  
-Ok, mais tu as le droit à 30mn chrono.  
-Merci, je vais leur téléphoner.

Elle aussi, elle est stricte, surtout sur les horaires, mais Océane me permet pleins de trucs.

-Allo, lycée Osaka, j'écoute.  
-Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à Ashiya Mizuki.  
-Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait.

-Allo ?  
-Salut Mizuki ! C'est Nakatsu.  
-Salut ! Cela faisait longtemps, on n'avait plus de nouvelles.  
-Gomen. J'étais débordé. Devine où je suis ?  
-Euh, à Paris ?  
-Non, je suis plus proche que ca.  
-Au Japon !  
-Bingo et demain j'ai un peu de temps libre. Ça te dis de venir me voir au studio ?  
-Bien sûr ! C'est où ?

Après lui avoir expliqué le chemin, nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je lui avais demander de venir avec les autres. Vivement demain. Ma bonne humeur devait ce voir parce que l'équipe me fit la réflexion de mon entrain.

**A suivre**

Aparté on …

K: C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. C'est pas trop tôt.  
N: Tu regarde quoi Kim ?  
K: Ton book de photo. Je l'adore.  
M: Mirci pour ma petite apparition.  
K: De rien, mais dans le dernier chapitre, tu va avoir un rôle capital !  
M: Ah bon ?  
K: Oui parce que tu va …*chuchote chuchote*  
M: Oh, je vois.  
S: C'est quoi ces cachotteries ?  
K&M: Rien, rien.

Aparté off…


	5. Fin des rêves

**Chapitre 5 : Fin des rêves**

Mizuki arriva pile à l'heure. Elle était seule.

-Salut !  
-Salut Ashiya ! T'es tout seul ?  
-Oui, ils n'ont pas pu venir, une épidémie circule à l'école et beaucoup sont malades. Désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as manqué toi et les autres.  
-Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué, enfin à moi c'est sûr. Alors, tu es célèbre maintenant ?  
-Si on veut, je suis pas sur des affiches placardées sur tous les murs.  
-Tant que tu ne prends pas la grosse tête.  
-Jamais.  
-C'est gentil en tout cas de nous avoir écrit. Les photos de Paris étaient superbes. Mais les autres aussi.  
-Tu me flatte là.  
-Tu es un bon modèle.  
-Nakatsu ! On a un problème, faut finir la séance tout de suite.  
-Mais, j'ai un ami qui est là et…  
-Tant pis, d'abord ton travail !  
-Ce n'est pas grave Nakatsu, on se reverra.  
-Mais…  
-Nakatsu, vient ici !  
-Salut, à bientôt j'espère, rentre vite !

Zut, pourquoi ! Je suis maudit. Non, c'est ce job qui est maudit. Mais je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça, ils comptent sur moi. Mizuki avait l'air triste. Faut dire que ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et là nos retrouvailles ont duré 5 minutes.

-Nakatsu, arrête de faire cette tête ! La photo va être ratée !  
-Je m'en fiche.  
-Quoi ! Océane résonne le !  
-Nakatsu ?  
-Quoi !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?  
-Rien. Fiche moi la paix.  
-Tu veux être viré ?  
-Si ça te chante, fais le.  
-Tu joues une tragédie c'est ça ? Ben malheureusement pour toi, ça ne marche pas. Tu vas aller dans ta loge et réfléchir. Demain on reprend et d'ici là j'espère que tu auras réfléchit.

Je m'en allais, fâché. Océane n'est pas méchante, mais elle aurai pu être moins brusque avec Ashiya. Elle sait qu'il me manquait comme mes amis. Pourquoi ses larmes ? Je me suis mis à pleurer, je m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Heureusement personne ne me voit. Je veux revenir au lycée comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'aurai voulut ne jamais avoir accepté ce contrat, ne jamais avoir rencontré ce photographe. Faut que je parte !

-Nakatsu ? Je peux entrer ?

-Ta crise est passée ?  
-Hum. Océane.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je veux arrêter ce travail.  
-T'es pas sérieux ? On en reparle demain.  
-Non, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai décidé que cela suffisait. Je veux retourner au lycée avec mes amis.  
-Je peux pas décider moi-même, il faut que j'en parle avec mon père.  
-Fait.

Elle partit et je m'allongeais à plat ventre sur le sofa, serrant un coussin dans mes bras. Bientôt la liberté ! Je vais tous les revoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Otokimi-san entra dans ma loge.

-Alors tu veux arrêter.  
-Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je préférais ma vie d'avant. Être un simple lycéen avec mes amis.  
-Hum, c'est compréhensible, mais ton contrat ne peut pas être rompu comme ça. Il faut que tu fasse un an minimum.  
-Encore dix mois !  
-Je n'y peux rien. Tu as signé ce contrat en connaissance de cause.  
-On m'avait dit que je pouvais arrêter si j'en avais marre !  
-En théorie peut être, mais en pratique, c'est limite s'il ne faut pas un procès.

J'avais enfin compris le rêve que j'avais fait ma première nuit à Paris. Mizuki voulait me dire de revenir parmi eux avant que je ne puisse plus reculer. J'avais compris ce message trop tard, mais tant pis, je partirai quand même. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux retourner au lycée Osaka. Foutu contrat à la con.

-Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille travailler.

C'est logique. Je ne veux plus travailler, mais ça ne les empêche pas de continuer. Mais pourquoi j'ai signé ce contrat !

-ÇA ME SOULE !  
-Tu détestes ce travail à ce point ?  
-Ah, euh, non c'est pas ça. Ça me prend la tête cette histoire de contrat, c'est tout.  
-Quel contrat ?  
-Ben celui qui dit que je m'engage à travailler 1 an avec vous.  
-Ah, celui là. Mais il est bidon.

Oo Bidon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ?

-Euh, mon père te l'a pas dit ? Apparemment pas. Sûrement qu'il voulait vraiment te garder. C'est rare tu sais.  
-Donc je n'ai pas d'engagement à tenir ?  
-Non.  
-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
-Cache ta joie de nous quitter.  
-Gomen.  
-Bah, prépare tes affaires, je vais te reconduire à ton lycée, moi.  
-Arigato Océane !  
-Je sais, je suis la meilleure.

Là, c'est plus que la meilleure ! Trop gentille cette fille. Vite, je file ranger mes affaires. Alors ca c'est à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi, à moi….

-C'est le grand départ ?

Je retournais la tête et vis l'équipe. Voyant que j'avais pas compris, Marcos me mima ses paroles.

-Oui.  
-On a des cadeaux pour toi.

Ce qui était dans ma loge et que j'avais mis de côté était en fait pour moi. C'était mes vêtements de mannequin et les accessoires qui allait avec. Je fis signe que je ne pouvais pas accepter, mais ils insistèrent. Je leur montrais alors ma valise prête à exploser et on éclata de rire.

…

-Je croyais que tu avais une seule valise.  
-Disons que j'ai eu du mal à mettre tous mes souvenirs dans une seule.  
-Allez, go go go, on y va. Tu monte derrière, je conduis.  
-C'est pour me sécurité que tu me fais monter derrière ?  
-Rigole pas.

Elle me manquerait, c'est sûre. J'en profitais pour la taquiner une dernière fois.

-On est arrivé.

Elle sortit m'ouvrir la portière. J'étais gêné surtout qu'un attroupement se formait. Je pris mes valises dans le coffre et allais dire au revoir à Océane quand elle me pris dans ses bras.

-Tu va nous manquer à mon père et moi. Tu as été son modèle préféré. Donne nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps s'il te plait.

Elle me lâcha et me tendit un bout de papier. Après un dernier signe de main, elle partit. Il y avait leur adresse de Paris dessus. Merci Océane.

-Nakatsu !  
-Mizuki !  
-Salut.  
-Izumi, Noe et Sekime, vous êtes venu m'accueillir !  
-Non, on voulait savoir pourquoi il y avait tellement de monde, répondit Sekime.  
-Sympa

Là j'étais sûr d'être de retour. Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à trainer mes lourdes valises et leur raconter mes deux mois de mannequina.

**Fin**

Aparté on air…

K: Alors mon petit Nakatsu, content d'être de retour ?  
N: Mirci, je peux de nouveau souffler. Ah, j'ai aussi un souvenir pour toi.  
K: Vraiment !  
N: Tiens, une peluche.  
S: Tu la prend pour une gamine.  
K: Mirciiiii, j'adore les peluches !  
S: C'est une gamine.  
M: J'ai bien joué mon rôle ?  
K: Parfait. Sans toi, il ne serai jamais revenu.  
O: Et nous on à perdu un modèle ! Rembourse nous !  
K: Euh….J'ai une fic sur le feu alors…Sayonara ! *fuite*  
S: Pour une fois qu'on se tape pas dessus.

Aparté off…

Ouf, j'ai enfin fini ma première fic à chapitre. Je sais pas si je recommencerai de si tôt. Je suis plus douée pour les one-shot. Quel dilemme car j'ai deux romans en attente. Ils s'appellent Sora et Yume. Bref, à dans une autre fic.


End file.
